


Nott Veth Anymore

by askarella



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: The truth of who Nott is comes to light.Spoilers for Campaign 2 episode 48.Unrequited Caleb/Nott if you squint.





	Nott Veth Anymore

 

“So…” Beau said as the Mighty Nien got settled into their room in the tavern. “Jester, would you be a dear and cast Zone of Truth please?” 

 

“I'm on it!” Jester replied, casting the spell. “So, Nott… you're a mom?” 

 

“Yes,” The goblin's face was downcast. “Well technically Veth is a mom, not Nott. I'm a mom, but this… body isn't… it's very complicated,”

 

“So explain it to us,” Beau said, her arms crossed over her chest. “Who is Veth?”

 

“Veth is who I was before I died,” Nott sighed. “I was a halfling woman who was raised here. Yeza and i… it's kind of fuzzy, but we married early, and tried a very long time for Luke.” Her face was downcast. “When he was finally born… that's one of the few clear memories, holding my baby boy in my arms and feeling so in love,” 

 

“And then what happened?” Fjord asked, his eyes never leaving her. “How did… you go from a halfling to a goblin?”

 

“The goblins… they attacked the town, stole people. I was one of them. I died.” Nott clutched her stomach with the memory of it. “And then… I was sucked into this body I'm in now. I didn't remember anything, at first. Not Yeza, not Luke, not Edith who babysat for us when Yeza and I were working.” 

 

“Oh, Nott…” Jester was shaking and trying to hold back tears. “How did you remember?” 

 

“Well… they captured Yeza,” a tear rolled down her face. “And made me torture him- he recognized this,” and she pointed to the ring piercing her nose. “As our wedding ring and tried to steal it back- the moment he touched me, I remembered him,”

 

“The rest that I've told you before is true. I freed him at my own expense, and have been running since.” She looked down at her hands. “I don't… I don't know how I can face Yeza like this… but I love him, and my son… my son thought I was still dead!” 

 

“Well, that's a hell of a story,” Caduceus mused. “I can understand your anger now,” 

 

“Ja…” Caleb was quiet, “I am sorry for what my people did, Nott,”

 

“Caleb!” And Nott threw herself into his arms. “I was out of line and I didn't mean it! I was angry and scared, and of course I don't think they're your people!” 

 

“You don't?”

 

“No!” She took his face into her hands. “I love you Caleb, and I know you would never let something like this happen to an innocent!”

 

“I love you too, Nott,” a tear escaped from his eyes. “So much, Nott…” 

 

“We'll get your husband back, Nott,” Fjord said, straightening his back. “So you can return to him and your boy,” 

 

“I can't go back yet, not for real,” Nott said, stroking Caleb's hair. “I can't go back until I'm a halfling again- you lot can't get rid of me that easily! Nott the Brave is a member of the Mighty Nien- but Veth the Alchemist is not. So until I am Veth again, you're all stuck with me!”

 

Yasha patted Nott on the head. “We will make sure you are not a widow, friend,” Her pale face had a sad smile, “I would not wish that fate on any of our number,”

 

“Thank you, my friends,”

 

 


End file.
